Torre errada, amigo
by Laarc
Summary: Goku conta à pequena Pan um conto-de-fadas que é apenas um pouquinho só diferente da história original. Só que não. *Vegebul*


N/A: Uma fic muito doida. Vocês foram avisados...

* * *

Torre errada, amigo!

Era uma vez um príncipe muito mal-humorado e ranzinza chamado Vegeta, que ficou ainda mais mal-humorado do que de costume quando o seu pai, o rei, o mandou ir até uma torre que ficava muito, muito, muito longe de tudo apenas para resgatar uma tal de Rapunzel (aparentemente, ela era uma princesa que vivia trancafiada nessa torre por culpa de uma bruxa terrivelmente perversa).

Então, o príncipe Vegeta, sem ter muita escolha (porque não era nada legal discutir com o seu pai, o todo-poderoso rei), montou no seu cavalo branco (que podia muito bem ser marrom, preto, malhado ou rosa) e partiu em direção à torre para salvar a princesa Rapunzel das garras da bruxa má. A viagem foi longa e exaustiva e, após vários e vários dias, quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino final, Vegeta estava, se possível, infinitas vezes mais irritado do que o normal.

Tão irritado que, ao desmontar do cavalo e olhar para cima, na direção da única janela que aquela torre de pedra possuía, gritou a plenos pulmões:

— Ei, você aí de cima! — Ele esperou por um total de dois segundos e, quando ninguém surgiu na janela, tornou a berrar, furioso e impaciente: — Apareça logo, princesa maldita, que eu tenho mais o que fazer da vida!

O príncipe escutou um barulho e, após uma fração de segundo, uma mulher apareceu à janela.

— Você por acaso é maluco, cara? — Gritou a moça lá de cima. — Por que está berrando desse jeito?

Vegeta abriu a boca para respondê-la (mais precisamente para mandá-la para o inferno), contudo, foi obrigado a se calar ao perceber que aquela mulher que estava debruçada sobre a janela, fuzilando-o com os olhos, era bastante diferente da descrição que seu pai lhe fizera da princesa Rapunzel. De acordo com o rei, a princesa deveria ser uma moça de incomparável beleza, com compridos cabelos da cor do sol, olhos verdes e brilhantes e dona de uma pele alva e macia, com bochechas rosadas feito um pêssego. A moça que estava ali, entretanto, embora tivesse um rosto que era até bem agradável aos olhos, não tinha um cabelo nem comprido e nem loiro, mas sim bem curtinho e de uma coloração que lembrava Vegeta do céu num dia de verão. Apesar da distância que os separava, o príncipe também percebeu que os olhos dela não eram verdes, mas aparentavam possuir uma coloração semelhante a do cabelo, e ela parecia estar trajando uma roupa que era estranhíssima demais para uma princesa (calças! Que tipo de princesa usa calças?).

Aquela mulher ali em cima, ele logo pensou, não poderia ser uma princesa. Muito menos a princesa Rapunzel.

— Estou procurando pela princesa Rapunzel — Bradou Vegeta, e a mulher franziu a testa em confusão.

— Rapunzel?

— Isso mesmo. Fui informado de que a encontraria aqui, nesta torre — Disse o príncipe num tom firme. — Agora, diga-me! Onde ela está?

— Como é que eu vou saber? — A moça rebateu de imediato. — Não faço ideia de quem seja essa tal de Rapunzel. Tem certeza de que essa é a torre certa?

O príncipe rosnou ao encarar a mulher.

— Claro que é a torre certa! Eu segui exatamente o caminho descrito no mapa! Não poderia ter me perdido.

— Ei, fique calmo, não falei isso para ofender, cara — Resmungou ela lá de cima. — Só disse porque realmente não tem nenhuma Rapunzel por aqui. E pode ter certeza de que se eu soubesse onde essa pessoa mora, eu te indicaria o caminho. Não tenho porque mentir sobre isso.

— Não teria porque mentir, não é? — Inquiriu ele, muitíssimo desconfiado e fitando-a com olhos estreitos. — A não ser, é claro, se você for a bruxa má que está mantendo a princesa prisioneira! — Gritou o príncipe num tom repleto de acusação, desembainhando rapidamente a sua espada e empunhando-a no ar.

A espada, todavia, não foi de grande ajuda para defendê-lo da pesada chave estrela que foi atirada sem dó nem piedade na sua cabeça.

— BRUXA? — A mulher gritou, os olhos faiscando de ódio, e jogou uma outra ferramenta na cabeça de Vegeta. — Seu miserável! Como ousa aparecer aqui na minha casa e ficar gritando feito um lunático e me ofendendo desse jeito?

— Você que é a lunática! — Retorquiu o príncipe enquanto esfregava a cabeça machucada (ele já estava tento problemas demais com calvície precoce... e tudo o que NÃO queria era arrumar mais problemas com queda de cabelo por causa daquela mulherzinha pirada que não parava de arremessar ferramentas em sua cabeça). — Por que está atirando essas coisas em mim? Parece mais uma louca varrida!

— EU NÃO SOU LOUCA! — Ela gritou de novo, tão, mas tão alto que vários pássaros debandaram, assustados, e o cavalo de Vegeta, igualmente assustado, resfolegou baixinho. — Você é muito abusado, sabia? Vir até aqui e ficar me chamando de bruxa... …eu não tenho culpa se você não soube olhar um mapa direito e acabou chegando à torre errada — Disse entre resmungos e, dando as costas a Vegeta, fechou a janela.

— Ei! — Chamou ele, zangado (e também um pouco triste pela repentina partida da moça da torre). — Ei, o que está fazendo? Não me deixe aqui falando sozinho, mulher. Ah, mas que coisa irritante! Aonde você foi? Vamos! Volte logo, nesse instante.

Mas, apesar das ordens vociferadas por Vegeta, a moça da torre não tornou a aparecer naquele instante.

Ela só foi aparecer vários instantes depois.

— Eu tenho um nome, sabia? — Protestou assim que abriu a janela. — Me chamo Bulma e não 'mulher'.

Vegeta embainhou a espada e cruzou os braços na frente do peitoral da sua armadura reluzente. Deixou escapar uma bufada de indignação e virou um pouco o rosto para o lado, mas continuou a fitá-la com o cantinho do olho.

— Isso pouco me interessa — Resmungou ele. — Só estou aqui porque meu pai me enviou nessa missão ridícula para encontrar a princesa Rapunzel, levá-la até o reino e desposá-la. Não posso retornar ao castelo de mãos vazias. Seria humilhante demais... e eu, como primogênito do rei, não posso envergonhar o nome do meu pai.

Ao ouvir o súbito desabafo do príncipe, a expressão no rosto de Bulma se suavizou, e os olhos azuis dela se encheram de compaixão pelo carrancudo rapaz.

— Você está mesmo empenhado em encontrar essa tal de Rapunzel, hein? Uma pena que eu nunca ouvi falar dessa pessoa, muito menos sei se há uma outra torre aqui por perto onde ela poderia morar — Ela coçou o queixo, pensativa, e, de repente, arregalou os olhos ao ter uma ideia. — Mas acho que posso te ajudar com o seu problema.

Vegeta tornou a erguer o rosto, subitamente interessado.

— Como?

Lá de cima, ela sorriu um sorriso que era meio abusado e meio pernicioso, e Vegeta se sentiu igualmente preocupado e atraído por aquele sorriso pra lá de esquisito.

— Alguém do seu reino já viu a princesa Rapunzel pessoalmente?

— Pessoalmente? — Confuso, ele fez que não. — Não que eu saiba. Há apenas histórias sobre ela e sobre como ela deveria ser.

A mulher assentiu.

— Como eu imaginei. Estou quase certa de que essa Rapunzel não passa de história fiada — Murmurou. — Agora, me diga... se eu resolvesse me passar por ela, ninguém desconfiaria, certo?

— Você? Se passar por Rapunzel? — Vegeta estreitou os olhos enquanto avaliava as palavras dela. — Seu cabelo é diferente do dela. Rapunzel é conhecida por ter cabelos loiros e muito compridos.

— Sério? — Bulma riu, desdenhosa, e abanou a mão no ar. — Isso não vai ser problema. Basta dizer que eu cansei da cabeleira. Estava gastando muito com xampu — Deu uma piscadinha provocante, e Vegeta virou o rosto mais uma vez ao sentir as bochechas esquentarem.

— Ainda assim — Disse o príncipe. — o seu cabelo tem uma coloração muito diferente do dela.

A moça da torre suspirou e revirou os olhos.

— Eu posso ter pintado o cabelo. Sei lá... enjoei do visual antigo. E então? Acha que eu seria uma boa Rapunzel? Rostinho de princesa eu sei que já tenho — Ela riu e piscou o olho mais uma vez para Vegeta, que ficou com o rosto todo corado de novo.

— Você é uma mulher muito atrevida, isso sim — Respondeu ele. Depois, a encarou e disse: — Mas acho que seu plano esquisito e maluco pode vir a dar certo.

— Claro que vai dar certo! — Exclamou ela, exultante e cheia de confiança. — Meus planos são infalíveis. E sabe por quê? Porque eu sou um gênio!

Vegeta bufou de levinho, entretanto, ele aparentava estar estranhamente contente.

— Bulma — Chamou de repente, e a moça, curiosa, o encarou. — E quanto a você? Imagino que queira alguma coisa em troca por me ajudar... estou certo ou não?

Ela abriu um sorriso iluminado, e Vegeta experimentou uma sensação diferente brotar em seu íntimo ao vê-la sorrir daquele jeito. Pensou se tratar de gases, pois não conseguia encontrar outro motivo que explicasse aquela súbita e pra lá de incomum sensação.

— Claro que vou querer algo em troca — Respondeu Bulma sem hesitar. — Estou há dias procurando uma cobaia para testar a minha última invenção. Acho que você vai servir.

— Cobaia? Do que está falando?

— Você vai gostar, tenho certeza. Agora, pare de perder tempo e suba até aqui de uma vez.

— O quê? Subir? — Indagou ele, olhando sem parar para a base da torre, que era feita apenas de pedra.

Não havia ali nenhuma entrada ou sinal de alguma escadaria, e Vegeta não soube dizer como ela esperava que ele alcançasse o topo.

— Como quer que eu suba, Bulma? Vai me jogar uma corda ou coisa parecida?

A resposta dele a fez gargalhar escandalosamente, fato que deixou o príncipe rabugento ultrajado.

— Do que você está rindo, mulher insolente?

— Ai, me desculpa — Pediu a moça da torre. — Mas isso foi engraçado! Uma corda! — Ela quase engasgou ao tentar conter as risadas e, quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar, respirou fundo e apoiou as mãos na sacada da janela. — Tem uma porta do outro lado da torre.

Vegeta arregalou os olhos.

— Uma porta?

— É, uma porta. Você sabe o que é uma porta, não é?

Indignado, ele vociferou:

— Claro que sei o que é uma porta! Não seja ridícula.

— Você tem um pavio bem curto, sabia? Fica todo nervosinho por qualquer motivo... mas vou te dar um desconto por ser tão bonitinho — Vegeta nem teve chance de enrubescer pela milionésima vez porque ela logo completou: — Agora, faça-me o favor de subir logo, está bem? Não vejo a hora de testar a câmara de gravidade.

Os olhos de Vegeta brilharam.

— Você por acaso disse 'câmara de gravidade'?

— É, foi o que eu disse. E você está subindo ou não?

Ela perguntou, e o príncipe, de tão alvoroçado que ficou ao ouvir sobre a câmara de gravidade, subiu tão rápido até o topo da torre que Bulma, ao vê-lo lá em cima em tão pouco tempo, chegou até mesmo a se questionar se ele era, de fato, humano.

Ou, quem sabe, se ele não tinha vindo de outro planeta.

Bem, mas isso não importa, porque o que importa mesmo é que o príncipe Vegeta, Bulma e a câmara de gravidade viveram felizes para sempre (é claro que Vegeta ainda é o mesmo rabugento de sempre e adora resmungar e reclamar das coisas, mas a verdade mesmo é que, por mais que ele se faça de durão, ele está sim feliz. Muito feliz).

~Fim~


End file.
